


Bonded Love...s

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The End of Days has been ended and Dean is planning on having his normal life when he gets and unexpected visitor that changes his life forever. For he brings surprising news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded Love...s

A second after Cas left, Dean heard wings beating again and smirked, about to tease Cas about being forgetful but when he turns to look, he sees its not Cas but Gabriel. Dean almost crashed the car at the realization that Gabriel was in his car, Gabriel was alive. Dean skid the Impala to stop and was reaching for Gabriel before the car had even stopped fully. Touching Gabriel for the first time in months, Dean let out a sob. It was all to much for him and he finally let go. Let his grief and his joy all come out in sobs into Gabriel's chest as Gabriel held him tenderly, stroking his back gently while whispering soothing nonsense into his ear. Gabriel knew what had happened and wasn't surprised as despite how strong Dean was, even the strongest can feel. And with how built up Dean's emotions become thanks to John's 'training', it was no surprise that any little thing could set Dean off. So Gabriel just comforted his mate and waited, knowing he had something to tell Dean that would make him joyous, his greatest secret desire.

Once Dean was able to calm down, he became embarrassed at what he had done and so was about to lash out as was his wont when he showed vulnerability. He was a soldier and soldiers didn't allow others to see their weakness, it was something his father had drilled into his head through out his childhood. A look from Gabriel stopped him though and he sighed as he wiped his face. Of course Gabriel wouldn't care, he was the only one that knew everything about him and loved him without any expectations. Gabriel just wanted to be allowed to love him and be loved in return. Which Dean did easily, not even loving Sam came so easy to Dean. Sam let him down, betray him and abandoned him repeatedly threw out their lives together. Gabriel, despite all the half truths, had never let him down. Never stopped loving him because some demon bitch tricked him. Gabriel faced his brother for him and died for it. So Dean took a breath and smiled.

"I take it your Father brought you back same as Cas." 

Gabriel laughed, "No, Deano. I was brought back by the tooth fairy. Of course my Father brought me back. Miss me?" Dean rolled his eyes, gripped the back of Gabriel's neck and pulled him to him in a fierce kiss that left them both breathless. Which was one hell of an accomplishment to do to an angel, let alone an archangel. Dean pulled back and grinned smugly, quite proud of that feat. Gabriel smacked him lightly at the waves of smugness radiating off his mate. So he had managed to impress Gabriel with his kiss, it didn't make him a sex god or anything, just.. impressive. Gabriel decided to remind Dean who had the better range of sexual conquests. Gabriel snapped them to his closet hide-a-hole and spent hours showing who was the better lover. By the time he was done, Dean was nothing more than a quivering mess of flesh. Now he was good, great even.

Lightly running his hands threw Dean's hair as he slept, Gabriel watched quietly as his mate fell into an exhausted sleep. The first one he'd gotten since losing his brother to the Cage and thus Gabriel would see that it was peaceful. Though he did wonder where Cas was as Dad had assured him that Sam was the only one that was gone and even then not for long. Though HE would not tell Gabriel for how long Sam would be in the Cage, only that he would be out. So Gabriel would not tell Dean until Sam was actually out so that Dean wouldn't spend all his time waiting. Gabriel did use a light brush of power to help Dean heal though and once he woke, he would ask where Cas was and why he wasn't there. It wasn't like Cas not to be hovering over Dean as Gabriel was well aware that his little brother was in love with his mate and while that should bother him, it didn't. Gabriel trusted Cas and desired him to a certain extent. The fact that Dean loved Cas, even if he hadn't admitted to himself for fear it was a betrayal of Gabriel, meant that Gabriel was willing to share with his brother. As long as Cas acknowledged that first and for most Dean was his. One of the surprises Gabriel had for Dean would make that easier.

Almost fifteen hours later, Dean rolled over and looked at Gabriel, beyond relived that he really was there and it hadn't been a dream. He actually sighed happily and leaned in for a kiss, though he was surprised that Gabriel had very obviously spent the entire time watching him. It wasn't like his lover. Normally Gabriel would watch TV or do other things while Dean slept, sure he'd always be there when he woke up but not normally in the bed with him. Which Dean didn't mind as he knew that Gabriel did not need sleep and thus did not expect him to stay in the bed.

"Stop thinking so much. I have several surprises for you. So up and adam."Dean got up with a groan, so much for morning sex. Unless he could 'seduce' Gabriel. "Don't even try it, kiddo. You can have all the sex you want tonight, now we have things to do and don't worry about it. It'll be worth it. "A quick shower later , Gabriel snapped them away to where Dean saw one hell of an unexpected surprise. For Ellen and Jo were standing before him, alive and well. Ellen even looked pissed and that made him happy as Ellen pissed meant Jo and her were alright. Dean moved to her side and hugged her, just so happy to have her here and alive to care about showing his emotions. Of being a chick. Ellen sighed and hugged him back, glad to see him safe and relatively sound after everything Bobby had told her had happened. She had been worried about Dean upon learning of Sam's death, after all the last time Sam was dead Dean had made the Deal. And no matter what Bobby said, she feared Dean would try to make another Deal.

"Let me look at you. "She pulled away from him and looked at him. Making sure that he was alright despite everything and once she assured herself he was, she smacked him on the back of the head Gibbs style. "What were you thinking? Going off by yourself so soon after...You know your no good by yourself after...You just shouldn't have done that. "Dean rolled his eyes and hugged Jo, who was laughing at her mother's reaction. Then Dean turned to Gabriel and kissed him passionately beyond grateful to have them back. Leading them to their deaths had been one of his worst moments and he would never be able to express how grateful he was. So Dean would just prove it sexually, a lot. Gabriel smirked at that and Dean knew he was reading his mind and as he was becoming use to it Dean just snorted and turned back to Ellen and Jo. Who were looking on in shock.

"I thought you and the wonder angel were together. "Jo thought that while it had been hot watching Dean kiss another guy, Cas was by far hotter then this guy. Whoever he was. Dean startled at the comment and tried very hard to ignore the hurt at the reminder of Cas. Still stinging over the fact that Cas had just flown away without a single goodbye or promise to come back. After all that they had been threw, the moment Cas got his powers back he just abandoned Dean without even a moment of thought. Which was pretty much the going attitude in Dean's life, when something better comes along leave. Dean looked at Gabriel and wondered when he would leave. He had seen Kali and knew what kind of woman Gabriel liked so Dean could only imagine what kind of man he really liked. Dean knew he could never compare to what Gabriel had in the past. Dean knew he was a great lover, never leaving his lovers unsatisfied but he also knew that he didn't have centuries if not millennias worth of experiences like the Gods and Goddess Gabriel had slept with in the past. So what did a high school drop out, with a few dollars, shit load of bad memories, lots of scars and two dead brothers to his name have to give to an Archangel. Nothing. So it was just a matter of time before Gabriel left him just like Cas, like his father and Sam. Even like Cassie. Everybody left.

Dean remembered Jo's comment and pulled himself away from his torturous thoughts." What do you mean, Jo? Cas and I were never together. What made you think otherwise?"

"Dean, get real. When you were coming onto me the day before....Well, the day before. He practically was drilling threw my skull with his eyes, he was glaring at me like I murdered an entire school. I was surprised that I wasn't smited on the spot." Dean looked at her in complete shock, not quite sure how to respond to that. While Gabriel was just very hard not to break down and laugh hysterically at how utterly unaware his mate could be when he wanted to be. Gabriel knew that Dean knew on a subconscious level that Cas wanted him and that Dean wanted Cas in return, a fact that Gabriel knew well and accepted.

Dean took a second to shake out of his shock and when he did he spoke rather harshly, "No, your wrong. We are.. were just friends. I've been with Gabriel for...years. "He was actually shocked by the years thing, not having realized it had been so long. Sure in the beginning he thought he was with a Trickster whenever he popped up, which was often enough that Dean actually began to look forward to his visits. Ironically it was after discovering that 'Loki' was actually Gabriel that the visits began to stop and just when Dean realized that he was beginning to love him. He looked over at Gabriel and couldn't help but to smile, so relieves to have him back that he couldn't help it. Dean never wanted to face Gabriel dying again and was semi assured that he wouldn't. After all, who could harm an Arch with Michael and Lucifer in the Cage....The Cage. For a brief moment Dean felt intense grief before he was calmed by a feeling of warmth and he turned back to his newly returned family. Just in time to see Ellen looking at him like he was crazy.

"Even I saw that boy gazing at you like a lovesick puppy and what's more, I saw you gazing back equally. You telling me there was nothing going between you and I'll call you a liar."

"I don't know what to tell you but there wasn't...Gabe and I have been 'together' off and on for years now. Before the Apoclypse before I even knew he was Gabriel..Cas and I were just friends. Nothing more." Gabriel couldn't help but to comment even if it ended up with him 'sleeping' on the couch.

"Come now, Deanno. We both know you wanted him and I don't mind as long as you remember who you belong to." The look Dean shot him assured Gabriel of the future of couches but he just smirked. Knowing full well that the future surprise would get Dean's forgiveness. While Ellen and Jo just looked ta Dean in disbelief but let it go.


End file.
